The invention relates to a cover for a sliding roof system.
Sliding roof systems for motor vehicles are well known. They comprise at least one cover which closes an opening in the vehicle roof in the closed state. Usually, a sliding/tilting mechanism is provided by which the cover can be moved from the closed position to a more or less open position.
One example of a cover of such a sliding roof system can be found in DE 102 13 994 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,287, the contents each of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Attached on the cover is a connecting link part 25 which is movable in a sliding piece which is part of the sliding/tilting mechanism. The connecting link part has a Z-shaped cross-section, with one leg of the connecting link part being applied on the cover by means of a foam application.
The disadvantage of the known cover is that the connecting link part introduces bending moments into the cover due to its geometric shape.
It is the object of the invention to provide a cover for a sliding roof system which is distinguished by a high rigidity, low bending loads and a small installation space in vertical direction.